<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>等爱交换 by wsmd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453291">等爱交换</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd'>wsmd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNINE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3789换妻游戏</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chen Youwei/He Changxi, Chen Youwei/Yao Mingming, He Changxi/Xia Hanyu, Xia Hanyu/Yao Mingming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>等爱交换</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>“瀚宇？”</p><p>姚明明喊了一声，回答他的只有贴上来的温热嘴唇。</p><p>进酒店的房间前，夏瀚宇从兜里拿出一个黑色眼罩，姚明明不明白这突如其来的情趣是为何，却还是顺从地让夏瀚宇蒙住了他的眼睛。</p><p>他们相拥着往床上倒，姚明明被吻得有些晕乎乎，恍然闻到一阵清冽的柑橘香，心中嘀咕夏瀚宇何时换的香水，这种夹杂着些许甜味的果香很不符合他冷面罗刹的气质。</p><p>压在他身上的人忽然转移了阵地，开始舔舐他的耳朵，湿软的舌头伸进来在耳蜗打转，时不时轻轻吸吮敏感的耳垂，姚明明情不自禁发出细软的呻吟，很快进入状态。</p><p>黄黑相间的条纹毛衣被撩上去，带着点凉意的手指熟练地揉捻着姚明明粉嫩的乳尖，另一只手则顺着姚明明柔软的腰肢滑下去抚慰姚明明微微抬头的性器。</p><p>房间里点了熏香，淡淡的熏香被空调暖气融得甜腻起来，姚明明难得放松，黑暗中凭感觉吻到男人的下巴，手也顺势搂住男人的脖子，腻腻歪歪地舔，颇有些讨好的意味。</p><p>他们有一段时间没有做过了。</p><p>夏瀚宇总是越来越忙，姚明明几乎要怀疑夏瀚宇在趁机冷落他。可是夏瀚宇眼底的爱意虽晦涩但到底存在，结婚纪念日的礼物也依旧用心挑选。</p><p>姚明明想起来第一次和夏瀚宇做的时候，两个人挤在学校狭窄逼仄的宿舍床上，夏瀚宇一贯话不多，做爱时却凶狠得好像要把他拆之入腹。</p><p>小床板吱吱呀呀地叫，姚明明被从正面进入，第一次的痛楚大于快感，夏瀚宇唇线紧抿，神色专注，他是不太会表达情绪的人，只是凑过来安抚性地吻姚明明的唇。姚明明抱住他，摇摇晃晃得像水中的月亮。</p><p>后来他们住到一起，做爱次数频繁起来。因夏瀚宇话少，姚明明也不太愿意打破这样的沉默平衡，于是他们的性爱变得寡淡，除了姚明明断断续续的喘息，就是夏瀚宇不顾一切的冲撞。</p><p>再后来他们结婚，性事逐渐变成固定的一周两次，一次在周二或周三，另一次则是雷打不动的周六。地点倒是灵活，夏瀚宇会在沙发上把姚明明的身体折起来，会在阳台上后入，在浴室的按摩浴缸里骑乘，有时候姚明明在厨房做饭，夏瀚宇就从后面抱住他的腰，亲他的后颈。</p><p>在姚明明神游的时候，后穴里已经被插进了三指。姚明明湿得很快，水流出来更方便扩张，细长的手指顺利地在他体内不停抽插，模仿性交的动作进出，姚明明被弄得舒服，发出满足的叹息。</p><p>滚烫的硬物戳着他腿间娇嫩的肌肤，姚明明主动张开腿，蹭了蹭那硬挺勃发的欲望，发出直白的邀约：“你进来呀……”</p><p>身上的人却许久没有动作，姚明明伸手摸上他的脸，疑惑地问：“怎么了，瀚宇？”</p><p>随即是一声轻佻的轻笑，鼻息浅浅地洒下来，姚明明感受到掌心一阵酥麻的灼热。</p><p>姚明明愣住了。</p><p>那明显不是夏瀚宇的声音。</p><p>然后他听到一个陌生男人的声音：</p><p>“我不是夏瀚宇。”</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>和陈宥维结婚以后，何昶希把爱玩的性子收敛了很多。</p><p>一物降一物，他喜欢招蜂引蝶，长相和气质都出众，又舍得花钱，身边向来莺莺燕燕不断。但陈宥维从来不生气，好像也并不在意，只是温柔地笑笑。</p><p>何昶希有时候会怀疑陈宥维是否爱他，拿着陈宥维的手机跑去质问陈宥维，微信上同其他人那些含糊暧昧的对话都是什么意思，陈宥维则光明坦荡地说：“朋友而已。”</p><p>他们分分合合，最后还是走到一起。陈宥维看上去文质彬彬，但在床上花样多，又特别喜欢说荤话，诱哄何昶希说乱七八糟脸红心跳的骚话。何昶希常常骂他“道貌岸然”，实际上却非常享受这样的刺激。</p><p>但今天的陈宥维格外沉默。</p><p>他勤勤恳恳地开拓着自己的身体，把大手从腿间探进来，何昶希感受到带着薄茧的指腹擦过，手法高明地撸动他的阴茎，他迅速沉浸在异样的、不同寻常的细密快感中。</p><p>何昶希抬起一条腿去勾身上人的腰，随后用脚隔着内裤轻轻踩他的性器。小巧浑圆的脚趾轻按着粗壮的冠头，剐蹭着逆时针打转，仔细地描摹着阴茎的形状。</p><p>换来的是被摁住马眼的威胁。何昶希这时已经察觉到了不对劲，陈宥维偏爱漫长的前戏和细腻的爱抚，在床上从来不睚眦必报，也喜欢玩些小情趣。</p><p>曾经陈宥维心血来潮玩SM，把何昶希绑在床头用各式各样的道具调教。何昶希被折磨得狠了，接吻时把陈宥维的嘴咬出一道很小的伤口，陈宥维仍然笑眯眯地责怪：“希希不乖哦。”</p><p>何昶希习惯了陈宥维仿佛对什么人都很用心，但仿佛又对什么人都很不上心的样子。</p><p>就连求婚时，陈宥维都是漫不经心的。甚至他们前一晚刚翻云覆雨完，在事后的清晨，何昶希还睡得迷迷糊糊时，陈宥维就悄无声息地把戒指套上他的无名指，很不正式地说：“希希，我们结婚吧。”</p><p>因此何昶希一度以为陈宥维只不过是想找个合法炮友。当然婚后陈宥维体贴周到，给何昶希极致的性爱体验，不家暴不出轨，挑不出任何毛病。他也爱搞浪漫，俗套的烛光晚餐钞票玫瑰都真实上演过，更多时候何昶希也是觉得自己是被爱着的。</p><p>那双手转而开始进攻他的后穴，按摩着内壁带出淫靡的水声。何昶希的思考被兀的打断，不得不暂时专心致志地沉溺在酣畅淋漓的性事中。</p><p>修长的指节屈起恰到好处的角度，抽插的频率和力度都是前所未有的迅猛，但正好都打到何昶希的G点。何昶希难耐地叫，被玩弄得几近高潮，浑身过电般舒爽。他热情地去索吻，却没想到被躲开了。</p><p>下身已经湿得不像话，何昶希被翻过身去，又硬又热的肉棍微微顶开他的臀缝蓄势待发，下一秒就要破开他的穴道长驱直入到最深处填满他内里的每一道沟壑。</p><p>但何昶希终于开口了：“等一下。”</p><p>他说：“你真的是陈宥维？”</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>陈宥维把蒙住姚明明双眼的眼罩摘下来，看到一双很好看的猫眼，此刻正用震惊的神情看着他。</p><p>陈宥维极其淡定，好像留给了姚明明足够的、但听起来很荒唐的尊重，状似体贴地说：“你随时可以走。”</p><p>但他当然知道姚明明不会走。</p><p>既然他在这，意味着夏瀚宇的身旁也有人，哪怕姚明明恐慌、愤怒、哀伤、不甘，但束手无策。因此陈宥维顺利地重新摸上姚明明的身体。</p><p>他亲了亲姚明明的嘴角，拿出平日里常用的温柔和耐心，哄骗般地蛊惑道：“乖。”姚明明的睫毛狠狠地颤抖了一下，终究没有推开他。</p><p>陈宥维扶着自己硕大的性器，浅而慢地插了一会姚明明红艳的穴口。姚明明紧张地僵硬着身体，偏过头不敢看陈宥维，小穴却很诚实地淌出更多晶莹透明的液体，翕动的样子像一张漂亮诱人的小嘴。</p><p>彻底被进入前，姚明明睁着已经红了一圈的眼睛懵懵地看着天花板，吸了吸鼻子颤声问：“为什么？”</p><p>陈宥维没说话，缓缓地整根没入。姚明明的内里温暖紧致得像处女，陈宥维被夹得头皮发麻，用力顶了几下，果然听到身下人的小声呜咽。</p><p>被不属于伴侣的陌生性器进入，姚明明先是不适应，但被完全填满的感觉太爽，姚明明感受到陈宥维阴茎上面凸起的青筋，操开他紧密的层层肠肉，一点一点在喂饱他的淫穴。姚明明闭上眼睛，抑制不住地颤抖，咬着唇强忍下难捱的快感。</p><p>是和夏瀚宇的截然不同的做法。夏瀚宇喜欢暴虐式的性爱，每次都把姚明明折腾得又痛又爽，人像是刚从水里打捞出来似的湿淋淋。</p><p>而陈宥维托着他的后脑勺，细细地吻他的额头、睫毛、鼻尖和嘴唇，含住他的耳垂厮磨，用气音喊他“宝贝”，姚明明被撩得浑身发软，被陈宥维触碰过的肌肤仿佛燃着欲火，烧得他情不自禁地挺腰迎合。</p><p>“宝贝。”陈宥维说，“叫出来，我喜欢听你叫。”</p><p>陈宥维很快和姚明明的身体达到惊人合拍的地步。姚明明躺在他身下，像一只乖巧的猫咪，眼角全是情欲的红，叫起来像发情的母猫，绵软的声音仿佛软乎乎的猫爪挠过心尖。</p><p>“喜欢吗？宝贝。”陈宥维猛地一顶，插到姚明明的敏感点，姚明明立即被逼出眼泪来，陈宥维笑着吻去他的泪珠，又慢条斯理地问一遍：“喜欢吗，宝贝？嗯？”</p><p>姚明明爽到脚趾蜷缩，被翻腾而上的汹涌快感吞没，意乱情迷地下意识就回道：“喜欢……嗯，好喜欢……”</p><p>陈宥维加快抽插的速度，准确用力地往姚明明的敏感点撞，掐着姚明明的乳头把玩，趁人之危诱哄道：“叫老公。”</p><p>姚明明扶着他的手臂找支撑点，感觉自己被抛到云端，层层递进的快感席卷他的神经末梢，每个细胞都在叫嚣着要更大更深。他被操得乖顺，丢掉最初的矜持和慌张，彻底放开了胡言乱语：“老公……嗯啊，快一点，再快点……啊！插得好深……”</p><p>陈宥维听着姚明明猫叫一样的呻吟，阴茎又胀大几分，他被姚明明的听话取悦，抚摸着姚明明的头发，给他一个奖赏性质的吻：“乖。”</p><p>在几十下重重的抽插下，姚明明直接被操射，喘着粗气接受陈宥维湿漉漉的舌吻。很快陈宥维又动起来，埋在姚明明的颈间嗅他身上的气息。</p><p>滚烫的精液射进体内，姚明明猛地一哆嗦，大脑一片空白。</p><p>这个时候他想到夏瀚宇，想的却是不痛不痒的小事。比如夏瀚宇好像从没叫过他“宝贝”这样肉麻的称呼，不管是谈恋爱的时候还是结婚以后。比如夏瀚宇上个月新纹的纹身，在胸口处纹了一只猫。</p><p>可此刻只有陈宥维在亲吻他的脸颊，说：“好乖的小猫咪。”</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>“陈宥维是不是有病啊？”</p><p>何昶希听完夏瀚宇简洁明了的坦白后，痛骂了足足五分钟陈宥维王八蛋不是人，又把战火蔓延到面前冷着脸的高大男人身上：“你是不是也有病？”</p><p>夏瀚宇自说完他和陈宥维的换妻交易以后就一言不发，被何昶希迁怒仍是面无表情，三秒后居然开始穿衣服。</p><p>“操。”何昶希骂了一句，赶紧把他的手按住，温热的身体贴上去，目光扫过夏瀚宇还高高站立的某个部位，“来都来了，这么不负责？”</p><p>“我给你口？”何昶希颇挑逗性地一挑眉，夏瀚宇不说好也不说不好，何昶希当他默许，跪趴在床上，握住男人巨大的阴茎，伸出猩红的舌尖从冠头开始舔起，沿着柱身一路舔到囊袋，然后开始卖力地吞吐。</p><p>被他伺候的人抿着薄唇眉头微蹙，享用着他细致周到的口交服务。何昶希必须得承认夏瀚宇这副隐忍的样子很性感，对他有十足的诱惑。</p><p>陈宥维，你他妈好样的，还真知道我喜欢哪款。</p><p>于是被迫深喉也没有那么讨厌了。夏瀚宇扯着何昶希的头发，往何昶希喉咙深处更湿热的地方插，何昶希被顶得难受，嗔怪地看了他一眼。</p><p>被抓起的时候，何昶希唇角还挂着来不及吞吐的银丝，他色情地舔了舔殷红的唇，夏瀚宇把他摁回床上，分开何昶希两条笔直匀称的双腿，对准穴口直接插进去。</p><p>猝不及防被贯穿，何昶希痛呼着埋怨道：“你轻点！”</p><p>两个人粗重的呼吸交织在一起，夏瀚宇每一下顶撞都猛烈，何昶希被陈宥维柔情蜜意的做法惯得身娇体贵，哪里受得了夏瀚宇这样一上来就凶猛至极的做法，差点跪不住。</p><p>何昶希只能放软声音哀求：“哥，哥……慢、慢点，要被你操坏了……”</p><p>但夏瀚宇铁石心肠，掐着何昶希的腰打桩一般顶弄得更快，每次进出都带出粘稠的体液和靡红的软肉。何昶希忽然遭遇一番激烈的情事，听着肉体啪啪啪的撞击声竟然更有感觉，他攀着夏瀚宇的背被送上一个又一个连绵不绝的高峰。</p><p>酒店暖黄的灯光下，夏瀚宇额头的汗珠、眯起的狭长的眼、上下滚动的喉结和肌肉丰满的手臂都让何昶希感到口渴和燥热，何昶希双腿水蛇般盘上夏瀚宇的腰，下面收缩夹紧夏瀚宇的肉棒，把冲动转换成大声的浪叫。</p><p>到动情处，何昶希寻着夏瀚宇的唇就要吻上去。夏瀚宇捂住他的嘴，另一只手架起他的腿，换了个能插得更深的角度，皱了皱眉：“不能接吻。”</p><p>何昶希飞快地翻了个白眼，想说都这个时候了你他妈还装什么呢，但夏瀚宇操得他太舒服了，他也就不计较这种小事，颐气指使地提出要求：“你快点，用力点……操！太快了……不行，受不了了……啊，你好大……”</p><p>中途何昶希还分神想，陈宥维什么时候也可以这样对他稍微粗暴一点。</p><p>最后夏瀚宇及时把阴茎拔出来，射在何昶希的大腿内侧。何昶希仍沉浸在高潮的余韵中，手不安分地摸夏瀚宇的腹肌，夏瀚宇没什么表情地任他摸。</p><p>但在何昶希把手往下移的时候，夏瀚宇制止了他暧昧的动作：“去浴室，我帮你清理一下。”</p><p>何昶希没想到他还会有这种售后，眉开眼笑地冲夏瀚宇张开手臂。夏瀚宇无奈地抱起他。</p><p>何昶希抱着夏瀚宇的脖子，趁夏瀚宇不注意飞快地在他冰凉的唇上亲了一下，得逞般地露出张扬的笑：“我很喜欢你。”</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>夏瀚宇在酒店的公共洗手间找到陈宥维的时候，后者正在洗手台旁抽烟。</p><p>陈宥维分了一支烟给他，顺便帮他点上火：“顺利吗？”</p><p>夏瀚宇吸一口烟：“出了点意外，但没什么大碍。”</p><p>陈宥维一笑：“我也是。”</p><p>两个男人在烟雾缭绕中沉默地共同度过了一支烟的时间。</p><p>然后他们回到各自伴侣所在的房间。</p><p>何昶希在半梦半醒间感受到热源，沿着熟悉的气息滚进了陈宥维的怀里。陈宥维的手撩起何昶希的浴袍，摸到他红肿的后穴，引得何昶希短促地倒抽一口冷气：“你别闹。”</p><p>陈宥维笑了笑，搂住何昶希的腰，抱着他睡过去。</p><p>夏瀚宇进门时，发现房间里灯还开着，但姚明明已经熟睡，呼吸平缓绵长，只是难掩倦色。他睡得似乎并不安稳，半张着手想抓住什么，夏瀚宇把自己的手放进他的掌心，同他十指相扣。</p><p>夏瀚宇轻柔地吻了吻姚明明的额头，低声说：“宝贝，晚安。”</p><p>然后他关上了灯，房间陷入一片黑暗。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>